Momentos de enfermedad
by pixi-ice
Summary: Uchiha Madara puede enfermar, el problema es lo que esto desencadena. Y a fin de cuentas el que peor lo pasa es Zetsu. Madazetsu  Feliz cumpleaños Nosight
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:**

_Pasado._

**Zetsu negro hablando.**

**Dedicatoria**: Se lo dedico a **Andrea **(**nosight**) ya que es una buena amiga y además ha colaborado con el proyecto **Madazetsu FTW** (for the win) y se lo agradezco mucho, además me encantan sus historias, y es su cumpleaños (el mismo día que yo xD) .FELICIDADES NOSIGHT. Que ha conseguido soportarme ya mucho tiempo, espero que le guste su regalo ^^

**Los días de enfermedad.**

Uchiha Madara, cualquier hombre a su edad, aparte de estar muerto, sería muy preocupante que enfermaran incluso un simple resfriado sería mortal.

-Así que ya sabes que tienes que mandar a Itachi y….-dijo con voz nasal mientras se masajeaba la garganta-un segundo…-dijo levantándose la máscara y bebiendo agua.

Bajo el trozo de madera naranja que le tapaba la cara, hizo un gesto de molestia cuando sintió como le dolía al tragar su irritada garganta. ¡Y encima apenas podía respirar! ¡Genial! Lo que le faltaba.

-…Kisame… ya no sé ni que estaba diciendo-gruñó Madara.

Pein le observó serio, escuchándole atentamente, con esos ojos muertos suyos, y rostro inexpresivo.

-Con todo mi respeto, Madara-sama…-dijo Konan a su espalda avanzando hacia ellos-quizás debería descansar, para recuperarse de su virus, puede delegar el nosotros.

Madara se colocó en su sitió la máscara y negó con la cabeza, un poco aturdido.

-Si…-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-si, supongo que está bien.

Dijo avanzando hasta la salida.

-Bien, me voy a descansar-dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Y como el mundo es una gran superficie piramidal, siempre paga el que menos culpa tiene, ya que los de abajo tienen que ser pisoteados para que los de arriba sigan en su puesto, el pobre Zetsu que había conseguido un tiempo de descanso fue el elegido por Pein para cuidar de Madara.

-Estoy seguro de que se puede cuidar solo, **es bastante mayorcito de hecho.**

Pein le miró aburrido.

-Solo el de pelo anaranjado.

Zetsu suspiró, rindiéndose antes de comenzar la discusión y avanzó por el oscuro pasillo hasta llegar cabizbajo a la habitación del pelinegro y llamar a la puerta.

-¿Tobi? **Soy Zetsu…**

-Pasa…-dijo una voz dentro.

El bicolor abrió la puerta entrando por fin al cuarto completamente a oscuras.

Y ahí estaba Uchiha Madara, tumbado en la cama, sin mascara, observándole con ojos de enfermo (de pervertido XD, no, es broma)

-Ma… Madara-sama, Pein dijo que **me quedara a cuidar de ti.**

-¿A… si?-preguntó medio dormido.

Zetsu solo asintió.

-Pues lárgate, anda, me puedo cuidar solo-contestó el Uchiha.

Zetsu apretó los puños, conteniendo la rabia y se marchó de la habitación.

"Es más borde que de costumbre, **¿Y a nosotros qué? Si dice que nos vallamos mejor para nosotros, no quería perder nuestro día cuidando de un viejo."**

Se digirió al despacho de Pein para comentarle como su misión había sido suspendida por el líder, y que volvía a su día libre. Se posicionó a la puerta del despacho dispuesto a llamar cuando dentro, oyó unas voces, y como espía que era, se quedó a escuchar.

-¿Viste lo que pasó? Si las cosas siguen a este paso, Madara morirá-dijo Konan.

-No digas eso Konan… no como si fuera algo bueno…-dijo Pein.

-Pero lo es ¿o no?-preguntó-te quedarías con el control completo, Pein. Tú podrías decidir, no más planes de conquista mundial, solo la paz…-dijo la chica.

-Es un virus común, no morirá por eso…

-¿Quién sabe? Es muy mayor ya…

Zetsu se sorprendió. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras retrocedía en sus pasos, hasta que su espalda dio contra la pared.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no regresó al mundo real, hasta que no chocó contra ese muro de la guarida.

Si el plan de Pein y Konan era perfecto. Lo mejor que le podría pasar sería que Madara se muriera. Entonces no tendría que pelear en ninguna guerra estúpida de esas, ni arriesgarse a ser traicionado por Madara, pero algo dentro de él se retorció en agonía, con la sola idea de que el moreno se muriera. ¿Y a él que más le daba? No tenía sentido preocuparse.

Abrió el cuarto de Madara de par en par, y cerró la puerta a su entrada.

-¿No te dije que te fueras?-preguntó mirándole medio dormido.

-**Ya, pero a mí me mandaron cuidar de ti.**-dijo cogiendo un montón de sabanas y colocándolas encima de Madara.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó el moreno.

-Estabas tiritando-contestó.

-¡Tch!-dijo colocándose bien las nuevas sabanas.

El bicolor se sentó a su lado observando al Uchiha dormir. ¿Por qué quería cuidarle? No tenía sentido. Tampoco era como si nunca hubiera sido amable con él. Si para Madara era solo un subordinado manipulable más entonces para él sería solo un jefe. A esa conclusión había llegado pero… cuando vio al Uchiha temblar en su sueño, rápidamente se acercó a él preocupado.

Quizás hasta el más peligroso, enfermo es el más dócil. Quizás el más fuerte, a veces es el que más protección necesita.

Se colocó encima de él una pierna a cada lado de su costado, y se inclinó, besándole la frente, comprobando de esta forma si tenía o no, fiebre.

"parece que tiene unos grados de más, **¿Con qué se baja la fiebre?"**

El Uchiha abrió los ojos encontrándose con Zetsu que dejó de besar su frente y se encontró con sus ojos rojos penetrantes.

Rápidamente calló hacia atrás, apoyando todo su peso sobre las piernas de Madara. Su rostro estaba totalmente sonrojado, y ambas mitades balbuceaban escusas que al Uchiha no le interesaban, mientras desviaban la mirada.

De pronto ambas partes callaron sorprendidas cuando se encontraron acorrucados al lado de Madara y este tapándoles a ambos con las mantas.

-¿Q… qué haces?-preguntó el de pelo verde muy rojo.

Madara, por su parte pasó un brazo por la cintura de Zetsu, y le pegó a su pecho, mientras situaba su boca en la oreja del menor.

-Tenía frio…-le susurró.

Zetsu podía sentir como el cálido aliento de este chocaba contra su sensible oreja.

-Hueles muy bien-dijo bajando su nariz por el cuello de este.

Zetsu se sonrojó aun más y se agarró a Madara que besó débilmente su cuello.

-Y sabes muy bien…

-Duérmase Madara-sama…-dijo con ojos llorosos Zetsu-**está delirando…-**dijo triste.

Por un momento había sido tan idiota como para creerse las palabras de Madara, que solo estaba ardiendo de fiebre. Nada más.

Había pasado mucho tiempo en realidad desde ese evento pero hoy no podía evitar recordarlo.

-M… día libre… **m…dormir más…**-murmuraba Zetsu mientras se estiraba, más dormido que despierto.

Unos escalofrió comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo cuando sintió unos labios besando su cuello. Esos labios tan cálidos, contra su fría piel…

-M… Zuzu-murmuró, bajando hasta llegar a su hombro, el Uchiha entre besos.

-Dormir… **dormir…**-dijeron ambas mitades revolviéndose entre los brazos de Madara.

-No creo que vayas a dormir mucho-dijo besando su cuello-¿Sabías que esta es una zona muy sensible a la mínima caricia?-pregunto antes de lamer a lo largo el cuello de Zetsu.

El bicolor gimió provocando que el otro sonriera satisfecho.

-Zuzu… no me lo pongas tan difícil… no te voy a hacer nada, solo quiero… besarte un rato-. Le sonrió Madara.

Zetsu enrojeció de nuevo.

-De… **déjame dormir**-dijo-Además ambos sabemos que nunca te detienes con unos cuantos besos…

-Pero hoy si, hoy no me encuentro bien-dijo besando su cuello.

Zetsu, se sobresaltó y rápidamente consiguió deshacer el agarre del moreno y separarse de él, provocando que este gruñera.

-¿Qué te encuentras mal?-preguntó el bicolor.

Madara asintió.

-Pero no es para tanto.

-**Eso déjamelo decidir a mi**-dijo Zetsu inclinándose para posar sus labios sobre la cálida frente del Uchiha.- ¡Estás ardiendo!

-Ya sabes que me encantas por las mañanas-bromeó Madara bajando sus manos hasta el trasero de este.

Zetsu trató de separarse del Uchiha, mientras una vez más se ruborizaba.

-Voy a buscar algún libro o algo sobre como bajar la fiebre…-dijo Zetsu.

-Pregúntale a Sasori, tiene libros que pueden servir-dijo tranquilo Madara pasándose la mano por la garganta-me duele ¿Me traes agua?

Zetsu gruñó antes de salir de la habitación con un portazo y un "Estúpido viejo vago".

Al cabo del rato volvió con un libro gordo, y un vaso de agua que dejó al lado del Uchiha.

-**Toma el libro, **busca donde ponga algo de cómo bajar la fiebre.

Madara cogió el libro de las manos del bicolor y pasó páginas hasta llegar a la que le interesaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dice?-preguntó Zetsu mirando al Uchiha.

De repente vio como la ropa interior de este era lanzada por el aire e iba a parar a su regazo, y que estaba sentado al lado del Uchiha en la cama.

-¡Madara-sama!-se quejó completamente rojo.

-El libro dice que me quite la ropa para perder el calor, ya que eso hará que la temperatura aumente.

-**No creo que se refiera también a la ropa interior-**dijo rojo, Zetsu.

El bicolor suspiró y el Uchiha sonrió malignamente mientras tiraba a Zetsu sobre la cama y se ponía encima de él.

El bicolor balbuceó algo mientras Madara sujetó sus muñecas e introdujo su mano debajo de la camisa del menor.

Zetsu gimió y cerró los ojos.

-m… no por favor estás enfermo…-dijo antes de gemir-**Pa… par… ¡Ah! ¡Madara!-**gimió cuanto este pasó su mano por su entre pierna.

Y entonces…

-¡Ah…! ¡Ah…!-el Uchiha hizo amago de estornudar.

En un ágil movimiento Zetsu se deshizo de su agarre y se alejó.

-**¡No me contagies, idiota!**

-No iba a estornudar… ven aquí-dijo Madara extendiendo sus brazos.

Zetsu negó con la cabeza mientras cruzaba sus brazos. Y el Uchiha suspiró, molesto a ver la magnífica oportunidad que acababa de perder.

Madara cogió el libro, que había caído olvidado al suelo y leyó el resto de las instrucciones.

-¿Qué dice el libro?-preguntó Zetsu inocentemente.

-Dice que me tengo que ir al baño… y que tú te vas a venir conmigo y que…

-¡**No** pienso hacerlo!-dijo Zetsu muy rojo.

-Venga Zuzu… no puedes negarte a mí, soy más fuerte-dijo él Uchiha atrayéndolo hacia él por la cadera mientras este trataba de resistirse de forma inútil-y soy tu líder….-dijo bajado una de sus manos hasta su trasero-¿Por qué no eres obediente?-dijo lamiendo su cuello-¿Eh? ¿Monada?-preguntó antes de morderle ligeramente la oreja.


	2. Chapter 2

Zetsu gemía, olvidándose de resistirse a su agarre, y Madara sonrió ante su triunfo, mientras levantaba a Zetsu en brazos y le llevaba hasta la bañera.

-Eres demasiado comestible…-dijo Madara-no me puedo resistir a ti-dijo besándole lentamente, mientras le llevaba hacia el baño.

La siguiente vez que Madara se puso enfermo, no fue tan "romántico" como antes. De hecho todo lo contrario.

-¿Estás resfriado, Madara-sama?-preguntó Pein.

-No… estoy bien, es igual…-dijo el Uchiha marchándose.

Por alguna razón, desde hacía unos días que había ocurrido cierto evento que le era difícil de olvidar. Normalmente no le costaba dejar a un lado sus sentimientos, pero parecía ser que esa vez era la excepción.

Había tomado una decisión no muy correcta… pero no tenía sentido arrepentirse ahora. Y su orgullo no se lo permitía de todas formas.

-¡Tobi!-le llamó Deidara corriendo hacia él por el pasillo-El líder me dijo que cuidara de ti, que tenías fiebre y eso…

"Qué manía tiene Pein con que me cuide alguien" pensó Madara.

-¿A si? Pero me encuentro bien, sempai-dijo con voz de Tobi.

-Nada, nada, es una misión por desgracia, no hay marcha atrás, ala vete a la cama que yo cuido de ti.

Madara suspiró, dándose por vencido. En fin… no tenía sentido seguir discutiendo de todas formas.

_-¿Qué es lo que pasa con esa actitud tuya?_

_-¿Qué quieres decir, __**Uchiha?**__-preguntó Zetsu frunciendo el ceño._

_Madara gruñó cruzándose de brazos._

_-Si tantas ganas tienes de que te deje en paz solo vete a esa estúpida misión de una vez._

_Dijo ganándose una mirada interrogante del bicolor._

Bueno, prefería no pensar en discusiones. Simplemente se metió en la cama de su habitación y Deidara se sentó a su lado, aburrido, mientras manoseaba su arcilla.

"Se nota que él tampoco quería estar aquí…" pensó Madara mirando de reojo a Deidara.

_-Si tanto odias esto, entonces vete._

_-Ma… Madara-sama-dijo Zetsu sorprendido._

_-No te obligo a quedarte, tampoco tengo que perder el tiempo contigo. Estoy harto, ya me he cansado._

_**-valla, tardaste más en cansarte de lo que supusimos.**__-dijo Zetsu mirando triste al suelo._

"_No voy a perder más tiempo con alguien que me odia" pensó Madara_

Quizás la próxima vez no debería sacar tan precipitadas conclusiones. Pero Zetsu siempre estaba huyendo de él, quejándose cuando le tocaba o le besaba… probablemente, si no se fue antes de su lado era porque le tenía miedo.

La puerta se abrió de repente.

-Oye Pein dijo que estab…-dijo Zetsu-**pero… veo que Deidara cuida bien de ti.** Siento haberos molestado-dijo Zetsu cerrando la puerta tan pronto como la había abierto, casi.

Madara miró con tristeza la puerta.

El día trascurrió con anormal lentitud, hasta que por fin Deidara se marchó y el moreno salió a dar un paseo.

Ya debía ser muy tarde porque no se oí nada en la base más que el sonido del viento.

Madara avanzó por el pasillo, tratando de despejarse la cabeza, cuando oyó unos sollozos en una de las habitaciones.

Abrió la puerta de donde procedía dicho ruido, y se encontró con Zetsu sentado contra la pared, sus rodillas flexionadas, mientras ocultaba su rostro lloroso en ellas.

-¿Zetsu?-preguntó Madara.

Rápidamente el bicolor se secó las lágrimas con las mangas de su bata de Akatsuki.

-A… Madara-sama ¿Qué hace por aquí?-preguntó Zetsu extrañado

Madara se encogió de hombros y se acercó a él.

Zetsu desvió la mirada, concentrándose en algún punto de la pared más cercana.

-¿te preocupa algo?

**-Nada en absoluto**-respondió el de pelo verde.

Madara suspiró, y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse al darse cuenta de que no hacía nada allí.

_-Mada… Ma… Madara-sama, quería habl… hablar contigo…_

-En realidad-dijo Zetsu levantándose de repente apremiado.

Madara se giró para mirar al bicolor ahora con una pizca de decisión brillando en sus ojos.

-**Te buscaba para hablar contigo…**

_-hay… bueno, __**no sé cómo decir esto**__…-balbuceaba el bicolor._

-¿Sobre qué?-preguntó aparentando indiferencia el Uchiha.

Los ojos del más joven, color amarillo, reflejaban profunda tristeza.

-Mañana…**me voy a una misión.**

-¿A si? Supongo que te mandaría Pein…-dijo Madara-¿Y qué pasa con eso?

Rápidamente los ojos de Zetsu se cruzaron con los de Madara en una larga batalla en silencio donde el menor se retiró apartando la mirada. La tristeza en sus ojos más obvia y una leve expresión de sorpresa que ahora se desvanecía.

-**Nada olvídalo,** no sé porque suponía que eso te preocuparía.

Dicho esto el Uchiha salió de la habitación del bicolor y se dirigió a la suya propia. Preguntándose a que venía tanto dramatismo por una simple misión de espionaje. Aun que claro… al día siguiente quizás lo comprendiera.

_-__**Desde hace un tiempo**__… estoy enamorado de ti…_

Las palabras del bicolor resonaron en su mente, como un eco, cuando Pein terminó de contarle sobre la misión del de pelo verde, que lo dejo boquiabierto.

-¡¿Por qué le mandaste a una misión tan peligrosa?-exclamó Madara perdiendo los estribos.

-Yo solo se la propuse, él la acepto. No es mi problema si Zetsu decide arriesgar su vida.-dijo Pein calmado.

Madara apretó los puños con rabia. "_**Nada olvídalo,**__ no sé porque suponía que eso te preocuparía."_ Entonces las anteriores palabras de Zetsu, cobraron sentido para él.

Pero esa no fue obviamente la última enfermedad, a la que estos dos se enfrentarían.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-preguntó Madara sentándose en la cama.

Zetsu tapado hasta arriba por la manta, una toalla húmeda en su frente y nariz roja abrió los ojos con dificultad.

-¿**Tu qué crees?**

Madara sonrió y se inclinó para besarle.

-¡Mi pobre monada! está enfermito…

De pronto la mano de Zetsu se interpuso en el camino de sus labios.

-Te vas a contagiar-dijo Zetsu retirando la mano.

-No pasara, además sabes que no me resisto a tus preciosos labios-dijo pasando un dedo sobre ellos.

Zetsu se puso rojo, no sé si por la enfermedad o por los actos de Madara.

De nuevo el Uchiha sonrió. Normalmente no se solía comportar como lo estaba haciendo ese día.

-Normalmente eras tú el que cuidabas de mi cuando enfermaba-dijo Madara acariciándole la mejilla.

-Si… recuerdo la última vez…-dijo Zetsu.

La mirada de Madara se volvió más severa, al recordar lo sucedido.

-Lo siento-dijo Madara.

-No tiene importancia.

-Casi mueres-dijo el moreno.

Zetsu gruñó y se revolvió en la cama, dándole la espalda a Madara

-**Como tú has dicho, casi**-dijo Zetsu-**además me salvaste, así que olvida ya el tema.**

Una maligna sonrisa cruzó el rostro del Uchiha que se acercó peligrosamente al oído de Zetsu.

-Así que… quieres que deje el tema…

-S… si Madara-sama…-dijo nervioso ante la actitud del mayor.

De nuevo el moreno sonrió e introdujo su mano bajo las sabanas, acariciando la piel descubierta de Zetsu.

-M… entonces supongo que tendrá que hacer algo por mi…-dijo relamiéndose.

-¿**Q… qué**?

-Nada… solo dejarme entrar en ti… tan cálido y estrecho…-dijo de manera seductora-justo lo que necesito ahora mismo. Además me encanta oírte gemir mi nombre.

**-¡No pienso hacer eso!**

-Venga Zuzu, es muy bueno para la gripe-le sonrió Madara.

Y dicho esto el resto del día paso de forma tortuosa para Zetsu. Pero en fin… ¿Qué podía esperar después de todo de Madara? Además era mejor guardar un buen recuerdo junto… para hacerles competencia a tantos malos.

No importaba si tenía gripe, estaba dormido, herido… la sensación que le producía estar al lado de Madara nunca cambiaría.

¿Cuántas enfermedades pasaron ya juntos? Enfadados, llorando, besándose… quizás después de todo estar con Madara no fuera malo en absoluto, de hecho realmente estaba enamorado de él pero esa no era ninguna novedad.

-Te amo…-dijo Zetsu echando la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras cerraba los ojos.

El Uchiha le miró con ojos tristes antes de ignorar estas palabras.

Hay cosas que nunca cambian. Bueno… quizás una gripe más lo haga.

**FIN.**

Espero te haya gustado tu regalo y que el resto de lectores también. (Porque tengo la sensación de que no me quedó bien pero es igual, no estaba inspirada XD)


End file.
